


My Little Bird

by Saku_Dump_Fics_Rest_Here (orphan_account)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: F/M, old
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2021-01-23 10:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21318970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Saku_Dump_Fics_Rest_Here
Relationships: Crow Hogan/Izayoi Aki
Kudos: 2





	My Little Bird

_Crow out doing his normal job, when he started realizing something. Something _ _that_ _ has been on his mind for awhile _ _now_ _. But only bring more questions _ _then_ _ actually answers. You may be wondering, what is it _ _that_ _ has been on _ _his_ _ mind? Well _ _it's_ _about_ _ a black rose duelist. How she _ _was_ _ prefect in everyway etc. He _ _haven't_ _ realized it until now. _ _But_ _ in _ _was_ _ in fact nervous. He knewn she liked Yusei, of course. So why would Aki _ _ever_ _ liked him. As much as it's hurting him. He had to face the truth even it _ _if_ _ is sad. He sigh. He wanted to go home and cry in a pillow all night. Oh how he hated this feelings so much. _ _How_ _ he _ _couldn't_ _ be happy._

_Fanilly he got done with another batch. Lucky he was done today. He didn't feel like doing anything so he _ _just_ _ started _ _to_ _ walk _ _home_ _ and went to bed afterwards. Trying his best to _ _get_ _this_ _ feelings out of here._

_"Hey _ _Jack_ _ have you seem Crow anywhere? I haven't _ _seen_ _ him all day."_  
_A black _ _and_ _yellow_ _ hair duelist ask his blonde hair rival a question. _ _Hoping_ _ to know his _ _other_ _ friends wearabouts. The blonde duelist looked over at his black hair rival. "I believe _ _I_ _ saw him _ _go_ _ up to his room. He didn't look very well when I seem him, Yusei." The boy _ _name_ _ Yusei only nod. Taking his rival response. Yusei got up. "I'm going to _ _check_ _ up on him." _ _Jack_ _ nodded. "_ _Good_ _ luck." Yusei started to walk up started after a few seconds he was at Crow's bedroom door. He heard to be a _ _sound_ _ of crying. Yusei lean closer _ _into_ _the_ _ door, trying to _ _get_ _ a _ _better_ _ sense of _ _the_ _ sound he was hearing. After a few minutes. He concluded _ _that_ _Crow_ _ was _ _in_ _fact_ _ crying. _ _But_ _the_ _ real question is, why? _ _"Crow?" Yusei whisper and went a little closer _ _to_ _ Crow's bed to examine _ _the_ _ boy. Crow must had heard him because he _ _was_ _getting_ _up_ _. "Oh Yusei _ _I_ _didn't_ _ see you come in." Crow try his best to fake _ _a_ _ smile. (Bestie _ _this_ _ was a _ _guy_ _ who Aki supposedly had a crush on.) But they both _ _knew_ _ it _ _was_ _ fake. After all _ _it_ _ is _ _hard_ _ to fool Yusei. Yusei walked over _ _to_ _Crow's_ _ bed and Sat down next to him. "Is _ _something_ _ bothering _ _you_ _? I never seem you act like this before." Yusei looked at Crow. Crow only looked down._  
_"Well...um...you see..." Crow was at a lost to what to say _ _or_ _ even _ _if_ _ he should him in. Yusei nodded. "_ _I'm_ _ always here _ _for_ _ you Crow you can _ _tell_ _ me anything." Yusei try his best to resure him. Crow sigh. He could always trust Yusei. "Well _ _I_ _ kinda _ _have_ _ feelings for this girl but _ _I'm_ _not_ _sure_ _ what _ _to_ _ do." Crow looked down to embarrassed. "_ _Did_ _ you _ _tell_ _ this _ _girl_ _how_ _you_ _ feel about _ _her_ _ yet." Crow shook _ _his_ _ head. "No." He simply stated. _

_"Why?" Yusei ask out of curiosity. _

_He _ _never_ _really_ _ seem _ _Crow_ _ as someone who backs down. "Well she _ _likes_ _ someone else."_

Akiza was at School doing her assign tasks that she was given by her teacher. She found it really hard to fouse today to do the fact that she couldn't get him out of her head, crow...


End file.
